Conventional enhanced small form-factor pluggable (SFP+) transceiver modules are pluggable modules that are designed for data transmissions in compliance with the ten gigabit Ethernet (10G) standard. 10G optical connectivity has emerged as a primary media choice for data center and local area network backbone applications. The emergence of cloud computing, virtualization, high definition video conferencing and other applications require increased port density and performance for these modules. Quad small-form factor pluggable (QSFP) modules provide up to three times higher faceplate 10G port density when compared to the SFP+ modules. QSFP modules, however, require an intermediate box to extend uplink port density. Currently QSFP modules are not technically feasible to support data communications at distances greater than ten kilometers. Furthermore, additional ports are not desirable for SFP+ modules since they reduce port density for corresponding faceplates.